La leyenda de Buggy
by Otori0
Summary: Este es un fanfic gracioso que se centra en la comedia de una familia un tanto peculiar... ¡Espero que os guste!


**La leyenda de Buggy**

Capítulo 1

En esa casa vivían Buggy y su esposo, el capitán Kuro. Tenían un hijo llamado Luffy, y los tres eran muy felices viviendo juntos.

Buggy era una mujer muy femenina, bonita y con una boca muy grande y unas coletas azules que definían su físico. En cuanto a su carácter, era algo despistada, torpe e impaciente, pero buena persona, honesta y amable. Su piel era muy suave porque se echaba crema hidratante todos los días. Era fácil hacerle enfadar, pero si no estaba enfadada, era muy respetuosa y educada. Todos le adoraban por eso. Le gustaba ponerse nariz de payaso y desafiar a su hijo con amabilidad.

Kuro era un hombre muy masculino. Vestía mucho de negro, por razones personales. A veces dejaba ver unas garras afiladas que normalmente tenía escondidas. Sólo las sacaba cuando se ponía nervioso o le enfadaban. Tenía el pelo también negro y echado hacia atrás. Tenía unas gafas muy redondeadas y era algo delgado, pero eso le hacía ser especial. Era difícil saber qué estaba pensando. La mayoría de las veces pensaba en su trabajo. Algunas personas le tenían algo de miedo, pero finalmente se daban cuenta de lo buen padre que era. Le gustaba descansar, hacer las tareas del hogar e ignorar o molestar a Luffy.

Luffy era un niño alegre y divertido. Un poco directo de más y demasiado juguetón, muy bromista y gracioso. En cuanto al físico, siempre llevaba consigo su chaqueta roja con un estampado de una flor en la espalda, su gorro de paja que le habían dado por Navidad, unos pantalones un poco manchados por correr todo el día y unas sandalias. Tenía los ojos enormes y el pelo negro como su padre. No se parecía mucho ni a su padre ni a su madre, pero les quería mucho a ambos. Le gustaba jugar con Buggy a las peleas y burlarse y molestar a Kuro.

-Papá, ¿vamos a comprar un pantalón nuevo? Este está roto y sucio, ¡quiero uno nuevo! -Decía Luffy a su padre.

-Hijo, no molestes a papá ahora, que está muy ocupado planificando unas cosas. Yo te lo

compraré, pero mejor vamos mañana que tengo que hacer la colada. -Dijo Buggy.

-Vale… -Aceptó Luffy.

Kuro estaba escribiendo cosas extrañas en un plano. Planificaba unas cosas de su trabajo, el cual era de alto secreto por ser muy peligroso. Buggy cogió a su hijo de la mano y le pidió que le ayudara con la colada. Luffy aceptó y trabajaron juntos.

-Luffy, ¿qué quieres ser de mayor? -Le preguntó su madre.

\- Quiero ser pescador. -Declaró Luffy.

-Uy, no me esperaba eso de ti, hijo. Pensé que querías ser pirata… -Dijo Buggy.

-Es que me falta la tripulación. Es más sencillo ser pescador.

Terminaron la colada y Kuro preparó la cena para todos. Ese día tenían guiso negro misterioso con patatas cocidas sospechosas. Todo tenía un aura negra.

-Tiene buena pinta, cariño. ¡Que aproveche…! -Dijo Buggy probando la venenosa comida- ¡Qué rico! Es muy original.

-Gracias. -Dijo Kuro, muy agradecido.

-Sabe raro. Pero es mejor que nada. Seguro que es saludable. -Dijo Luffy, equivocado.

-Claro. -Admitió Kuro.

Terminaron de comer y Buggy lavó los platos. Luego, decidieron ir todos juntos de paseo, y, además, aprovecharían para ir a comprar cosas que necesitaban.

-¡Mira, mamá! -Dijo Luffy a su madre señalándole algo lejano.

-¿Qué es eso? -Contestó Buggy.

Delante de ellos, en medio del mar, había un pez gigante. Era del tamaño de la aldea, o un poco más pequeño. Tenía una forma singular y unos colores vivos, entre los que predominaban en azul, el verde, el rojo y el amarillo. Nunca lo habían visto. Los aldeanos estaban alterados. Los pescadores echaban redes y más redes, pero, por el tamaño del animal, ninguna red sirvió para atraparlo.

-Me pregunto qué será. -Dijo Kuro, subiéndose las gafas de una forma peculiar.

-¡Cariño, deja ya ese tic! Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. -Le riñó Buggy al ver que repetía ese mal hábito.

-No puedo, es que ya es parte de mí. No soy el capitán Kuro sin este gesto. -Declaró Kuro.

Buggy suspiró, no muy contenta con la respuesta de su marido.

-Mamá, ¿puedo pescar ese pez? -Preguntó Luffy.

-No, hijo. Es peligroso. -Contestó su madre- Déjale esto a los pescadores y vamos al supermercado.

Llegaron al supermercado y compraron muchas cosas. Volvieron a casa y durmieron.

El cuarto de Buggy era muy femenino, con sábanas rosas de seda y otras azules. Tenía cortinas rosas de seda, igual que todo, con un estampado de flores amarillas. También tenía una cómoda azul en la que guardaba todo tipo de cosas.

El cuarto de Kuro era más bien teñido en negro. Todo era negro menos las paredes, el suelo y la almohada de su cama de sábanas negras. Tenía un armario con cosas de su trabajo y un cajón con muchas gafas iguales.

En cambio, la habitación de Luffy era como la de un pescador. Pósters, una cama normalita, una caña de pescar al lado de la pequeña ventana de cortinas blancas, una mesa normal… Era una habitación normal y corriente. Menos cuando entraba Luffy en ella. Desordenaba todo, y luego todos trabajaban juntos en ordenarla. Luffy siempre se escaqueaba.

El horario de dormir era muy normal. Buggy solía dormir pronto porque se despertaba muy temprano. Le gustaba madrugar porque nadie de la familia podía ver lo que hacía temprano en la mañana.

Kuro dormía muy tarde porque trabajaba hasta tarde en su trabajo, y despertaba a una hora normalita. No dormía mucho porque siempre tenía pesadillas cuando dormía mucho. Pesadillas sobre un hipnotizador. Pobre Kuro.

Luffy se acostaba a las nueve y se quedaba hasta las diez haciendo tonterías. Luego dormía para despertar no muy tarde y poder admirar sus pósters, ir a pescar o jugar con sus amigos.

La mañana siguiente, como todas, Buggy despertó la primera. Lo primero que dijo al levantarse fue:

-Qué bonita mañana… Voy a ponerme a trabajar ahora mismo.

El pijama de Buggy era un camisón rosa. Incluso para dormir no se deshacía sus coletas. Le gustaban demasiado. A todo el mundo le parecían muy simpáticas.

La mañana de Buggy empezaba con vestirse. Después, hacía una lista de las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día para luego pensar en maldades. Nadie conocía menos Kuro y ella ese lado oscuro de Buggy, y Kuro lo ignoraba porque era igual. Después de unas horas despertaban Kuro y Luffy, dependiendo del día uno antes y otro después. Esta vez fue antes Luffy.

-Hola, mamá. Quiero desayunar. Me muero de hambre. -Dijo.

-Espera por tu padre. El desayuno es importante tenerlo en familia. De todos modos, le despertaremos en quince minutos. -Dijo Buggy- ¿Quieres ayudarme a ordenar las cosas que compramos ayer? Hay algunas que todavía no las recogimos.

-Vale, mamá.

Buggy sonrió, satisfecha de lo ''bueno'' que era su hijo. Quince minutos después, despertaron a Kuro.

-Hoy dormiste mucho, papá. -Le dijo Luffy.

-Es porque ayer me quedé hasta muy tarde trabajando. -Dijo Kuro.

-No deberías esforzarte de más. Vamos a desayunar. -Terminó la conversación Buggy.

Desayunaron en familia y el día pasó como cualquier otro. Pasaron las estaciones y, un día que aparentaba ser normal, Kuro dio una mala noticia a la familia.

-Lo siento, familia, pero tengo que irme durante una semana por el trabajo. -Después de esto, Kuro se dirigió exclusivamente a Luffy- Mira, hijo, nunca te he contado de que consta mi trabajo… Pues verás, soy mayordomo.

Luffy se sorprendió, pero le pareció un trabajo genial para su padre.

-Pero hay cosas que hago que un mayordomo no puede hacer. Por eso voy a irme y arreglarlo todo, ¿vale? Intentaré volver lo antes posible. -Terminó de explicar Kuro.

Luffy asintió. No le importaba mucho.

-Esperaremos a que vuelvas con tu tarta favorita: ¡tarta ''Kuro no mori*''! -Dijo Buggy con una sonrisa enorme.

*Selva Negra.

En ese momento, Luffy pensó por qué Buggy estaba tan feliz.

-Gracias, Buggy. Me encanta esa tarta. -Dijo Kuro, abriendo la puerta- Adiós.

Kuro se fue. En cuanto llegó a la casa a la que debía servir, una bonita mansión, timbró rápidamente y se subió las gafas. Entró en la casa y subió a ver a su nueva ama. Era Kaya, una chica con una enfermedad muy grave. Kuro se presentó a ella de manera formal.

-Hola, yo soy Kaya. -Dijo Kaya con una sonrisa enfermiza.

Kuro hizo una mueca tan leve que nadie la vio. Esa chica parecía ser una molestia.

[…]

Días después, Kuro, encerrado en su habitación en la casa, terminó los panfletos que había estado preparando semanas antes. Su plan comenzaría esa mañana. Kaya despertó a la hora prevista para el comienzo del plan. Por la mañana, Kuro y el mayordomo Hitsuji* eran los únicos que atendían a Kaya hasta que dieran las diez.

*Oveja.

Kuro asesinó a Hitsuji mientras dormía. Kaya no vería que había muerto si Kuro hacía eso. Luego fue a la habitación de Kaya y le sirvió su té matutino con sus pastillas para la enfermedad. Cuando Kaya terminó de beber y de tomar las pastillas, Kuro mostró aquellas garras que siempre escondía.

-¿Kuro…? ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Kaya, sorprendida.

Kuro acuchilló a Kaya y le tiró al suelo. Todo formaba parte de su plan. Kaya se retorció en el suelo, sobre un charco de su misma sangre.

-Kuro, ¿¡por qué…!? *Ugh*… -Susurró Kaya- Yo… estaba enamorada de ti… *Uuugh*

Y, así, Kaya murió y el plan de Kuro funcionó. Luego, para que la policía nunca le encontrara, cambió su nombre a Crajador y cambió su traje por uno nuevo.

[…]

-Familia, ya he vuelto. -Dijo una vez llegó a su casa.

-¡Bienvenido! -Dijo Buggy.

-Hola, papá. -Dijo Luffy.

-Necesito, por razones personales, que a partir de hoy me llaméis Crajador. -Explicó Crajador.

-De acuerdo, _no problemo_. -Aceptó Buggy.

-Crajador. -Dijo Luffy.

-¿Hm?

Luffy soltó una carcajada. Se rió hasta que no pudo más y cayó al suelo, agarrándose la barriga de la risa. Crajador no se movió ni un pelo, quedó serio y guay como siempre.

-¡Crajador! -Repitió Luffy.

-¿Hm? -Repitió también Crajador, subiéndose las gafas.

-Luffy, déjalo ya. Ofenderás a tu padre… -Dijo Buggy, levantando del suelo a Luffy.

-Luffy, si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ya. -Dijo Crajador.

-Crajador... Jaja, qué risa... -Susurró Luffy.

La vena de Crajador explotó.

-Maldito hijo pescador... ¡No me digas que te has estado riendo de mí y no me he dado cuenta! Como padre tuyo, ¡te lo haré pagar! -Gritó Crajador persiguiendo a Luffy.

Luffy huyó como loco y entonces chocó con alguien. ¿Quién sería…?

FIN CAPÍTULO 1


End file.
